1. Field
The present disclosure relates to focal plane arrays, more specifically to cooling systems for focal plane arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain imaging devices (e.g., infrared focal plane arrays (IR-FPAs)) exhibit improved quantum efficiency as their operating temps lowered. In practice, operating temps are typically regulated using a thermoelectric cooler. Due to the increased system power draw of the thermoelectric cooler, operating temperatures of infrared imagers are typically maintained at room temperature, instead of a lower temp exhibiting a higher efficiency. Additionally, failure rates of IR-FPAs are higher in shock & vibrational environments due to the fragile nature of thermoelectric coolers.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved cooling systems for imaging devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.